The present invention seeks to provide a pocket-size coin carrier or holder which is more convenient and practical in its operation than known coin carriers in the prior art. More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a coin carrier in which coins of the most common denominations are contained in rigid arcuate cavities on a slide which can be moved on a linear path between two housing walls to simultaneously shift all of the coins to an easy removal position, the slide being resiliently biased to a retracted position between the housing walls where removal of all coins in the carrier is prevented.
Another object of the invention is to provide a coin carrier of the mentioned type having a slide operator which can be engaged and shifted by the thumb of one hand holding the device.
Another object is to provide a coin carrier adapted to be manufactured from molded plastics, and which can be constructed to hold domestic or foreign coins with equal facility.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.